Many electronic devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, and the like) include a keyboard as one of its input devices. Each electronic device may have a different type of keyboard. Typically, keyboards are differentiated by the switch technology they employ. One of the most common keyboard types is a dome-switch keyboard. A dome-switch keyboard may include a keycap, an electrical membrane or other type of electrical contact mechanism, and an elastic dome disposed between the keycap and the electrical membrane. In order to provide support for the keycap, a dome-switch assembly may include a support structure such as a scissor mechanism or a butterfly mechanism that contract and expand during depression and release of the keycap. When the keycap is depressed from its original position, the support structure contracts and an uppermost portion of the elastic dome moves downward from its original position and contacts the electrical membrane to cause a switching operation or event. When the keycap is released, the support structure expands and the uppermost portion of the elastic dome returns to its original position. As a result, the keycap moves back to its original position.
It is often desirable to make electronic devices and their associated input mechanisms (e.g., a keyboard) smaller. To accomplish this, some components of the electronic device or the input mechanism may need to be smaller. Additionally, certain movable components of the device may have less space to move. However, the reduced space may make it difficult for the components to perform their intended function.
For example, a typical keycap is designed to move a certain maximum distance when it is depressed. The total distance from the natural (undepressed) position of the keycap to its farthest (depressed) position is often referred to as the “travel” or “travel amount.” When an electronic device is smaller, the available travel may be smaller. However, smaller travel may require smaller or a restricted range of movement of a corresponding support structure and elastic dome which may interfere with the components operating according to their intended specifications. That is, conventional components may or may not be suitable to provide a low travel switch mechanism under stringent design and spacing requirements.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.